Water and Ice
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Gruvia Week 2015! Rated T for language and some heated scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Gruvia Week!~**_

_**This is my first time participating and really hope you guys enjoy my work!~ ^^**_

_**Rated T for a reason. You've been warned.**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

_Day 1- Hair_

Gray groaned softly as the sun rays hit him right on the face. Hugging closer the woman next to him, he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

He heard a giggle coming from the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled softly, his eyes still closed. He kissed her neck, then her cheek, and finally, lifted his head up and was greeted by her big blue eyes, full of happiness and love.

Juvia smiled sweetly, stroking his hair lovingly, "Good morning, Gray-sama."

He kissed her cheek again, "Morning, Juv."

She smiled widely, still stroking his hair, "Did Gray-sama sleep well last night?" Her eyes dilated a bit, remembering the events of the previous night.

Gray smirked smugly kissing her lightly on the lips, "Oh you bet I did Juvia... especially that little stunt you pulled last night." Juvia's cheeks turned a bit pink but he could see in her eyes she wasn't ashamed about what she did last night.

"Juvia just wanted to pleasure Gray-sama..." She whispered kissing his jaw at the same time. He shivered at the sensation and taking hold of her small waist he spun them around with her on top. Juvia squealed in surprise at his antics.

Gray smiled widely at his girlfriend... then bit his lip, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Juvia noticed, she knew him too well to know that wasn't his usual i'm-horny-and-want-you-right-now lip bit, or that was how she called it anyway.

She frowned down at him, confused. "What's so funny, Gray-sama?"

He pursed his lips and tried, but failed, not to laugh at her... hair. He seen her lots of time with morning hair but today...well, it was a total mess.

"Um, well, your _hair _looks quite lovely today..." Her frowned deepen, clearly still confused, till realization hit her and she gasped as her hands immediately shot to her hair.

"Why didn't you tell Juvia sooner?!" She started combing her hair with her fingers but it was too tangled to do so.

"I just noticed!" Gray laughed then shut up upon seeing the glare Juvia was giving him.

"This isn't funny, Gray-sama!" Juvia huffed angrily, wrapping the sheets around her naked body as she lifted herself off the bed.

"Where the hell you're going?!" Gray half yelled half whined at his girlfriend who got out off bed like it wasn't a big deal. He hated not having her in his arms in bed, especially after their...work out last night. He loved waking up with her in his arms every morning and just stay there, cuddling and talking, sometimes making out, for an hour or so. And yes, Gray Fullbuster, the cold hearted ice mage, admitted that he loved to cuddle.

And now he couldn't, because his girlfriend cared more about how her hair looked than his desires for cuddling.

"Juvia will _not_ let her hair stay like th- Aaah! Gray! You didn't told Juvia it was _this _bad!" She yelled from inside the bathroom in their room.

He groaned at his name, yep, she was pissed at him. About her hair. Great.

He slumped back on his pillow and ran his hand through his hair, "Can you just come back to bed?"

"Just a moment!" He sighed deeply and almost yelled 'Hallelujah' when Juvia exited the bathroom, still with the sheets around her body, and climbed back to bed.

"Took you long enough." He growled softly and wasted no time in pulling the sheets off her body and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hair was brushed, looking better than it did before.

She giggled, kissing his guild mark. "Sorry Gray-sama but Juvia wasn't going to leave her hair just like _that_." She shuddered, "Juvia doesn't know how you could even look at her."

"That's because I love you for you, not your hair, baka." He scoffed, his cheeks a little red.

Juvia smiled widely, "Juvia knows." She nuzzled his neck and smirked thriumphantly when she felt him shiver. Oh, now she was going to pay.

"Don't think you'll be left off the hook so easily." He growled in her ear as he moved on top of her grabbing hold of her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Juvia's eyes widen and he smirked, kissing her jaw going all the way down to her collarbone; nipping and sucking her sensitive skin. Juvia moaned and struggled under his grip but he wouldn't budge, and he could tell she was going crazy with her lack of touching him.

"Gray..." He chuckled at her whiny voice and lifted his head to kiss her quick on the lips.

"This is what you get for leaving me alone in bed..." He bit her earlobe, earning a moan from her, "Especially all because of your hair."

"Gray-sama's been unfair." She huffed with a pout.

"Yet, I don't see you complaining much." He whispered seductively in her ear and leaned down biting gently on her pulse something he knew will drive her crazy.

She moaned loudly, "J-Juvia loves everything G-Gray does to her..."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "And I love everything about you, so next time you leave me hanging in bed for something as stupid as your hair, I won't go easy on ya next time."

* * *

**A/N:** _Can I say how much I love Gray having a nickname for Juvia? :3_

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 2!_**

**_Rated T for language~_**

**_Beware. . . there's lots of fluff~ ;)_**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

_Day 2- Quiet_

"Gray-sama?"

Lowering his gaze from the night sky, Gray was meet by Juvia's concerned eyes. He sighed deeply and lifted his beer to his lips taking a long swig before putting it down.

"What, Juvia?" He asked harsher than he had intended and mentally punched himself on the face. He hadn't meant for the words to come out harsh but he really was in a mood today.

Juvia, of course, was unfazed by his rude attitude and instead took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why has Gray-sama been so quiet today? D-did Juvia do something wrong?" Again, he mentally punched himself in the face. He should have known the moment he'd stop talking to Juvia she will immediately assumed she'd done something wrong. Only she didn't.

He rubbed his face with his free hand and moved aside to give her space to sit down on the porch stairs.

"Come here, Juv." He muttered softly, something he rarely did. Juvia smiled at her nickname and sat down beside him. She remained silent not pushing anything out of him, she just sat there and waited till he was comfortable to tell her what's wrong. And he loved her for that.

"First of all, you did nothing wrong, Juvia. So, please, stop assuming everything is your fault. We talked about this." He turned his head to glare at her and she looked down at her hands on her lap; a sad frown on her face.

He sighed and taking another swig of beer, he spoke. "Today's Dad's birthday..."

Juvia spun her head so fast Gray worried she might break her neck. "Today is Silver-sama's birthday?..."

Gray nodded, looking up at the night sky again. "Yeah. I guess I'm just... kind of moody is all." He lifted the bottle of beer to his lips again but before it could reach his lips it was taken away from him. He turned around and saw Juvia lift the bottle to her lips and take a swig of his beer; staring amused at her actions.

Juvia blushed when she saw him staring at her and handed him back his beer. "S-sorry. Juvia realized she needed a drink..."

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. You just caught me by surprise that's all." She nodded, her cheeks pink, and joined him to look at the night sky.

After a few minutes of silence, Juvia spoke up.

"Tell me about Silver-sama."

Her words caught Gray off guard. "What?"

Juvia tilted her head to the side and smiled shyly at him. "Juvia said to tell her about Silver-sama. Juvia thinks that maybe talking about him will make Gray-sama feel better..."

He looked at her a little surprised that she, Juvia, who always got emotional when the topic of his father came up, was asking him to tell her about him.

He must have been quiet for awhile because next thing he knew Juvia started panicking.

"J-Juvia is sorry. She shouldn't have ask that. Juvia just thought that it might be good for Gray-sama to talk about his father but if he doesn't that's quite fin-"

"What do you wanna know?"

Juvia shut her mouth and looked at him, eyes wide. "W-what?"

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "I said, what do you wanna know? About Dad, you know."

She stared at him, shocked that he will actually talk to her about his father, then smiled softly. "How was Silver-sama? He seemed like a great man to Juvia."

Gray snorted, "Yeah, right. He was a pain in the ass. Always bugging me and telling me how I needed to be a man and help Mom. Of course, it was so he could go to the bar to hang with his friends while _I_ did the work. Tsk. At least he paid me for his laziness..." He scoffed, taking another swig of beer.

Juvia giggled at the thought of an annoyed little Gray arguing with his father. "Silver-sama was a funny man."

"Funny?! To _you_ it might seem funny but to me it was hell. If he was here right now he will be teasing me about not having enough balls for not realizing my feelings for you sooner. And then he'll 'compliment' me for finally growing some balls."

Juvia laughed and hid her smile behind her hand when he glared at her, though both of them knew it was fake.

"Juvia still thinks Silver-sama is funny. And that his teasing side just shows how much he cares for you."

Gray tsked and raised his beer to his lips, hiding his smile. "I know. But he damn sure had a weird way of showing it."

"Gray-sama you know you're one to talk."

This time Gray didn't hide his smile and turned to look at Juvia, still smiling. "You still love me, though. I don't why, after everything I've said to you...and yet, you still love me anyway."

Juvia smiled sweetly, "Juvia will always love you, Gray-sama. No matter what."

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you too, Juv."

"So you _did_ grow some balls, Gray-sama."

"Juvia!"

"What?" Juvia asked innocently, "Silver-sama told Juvia to take care of you. And if that was Silver-sama's way to take care of you Juvia will just have to continue his legacy."

He groaned loudly, "You're _killing_ me here, Juv."

"You still love me, though." She muttered laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Always."

* * *

**A/N:** _Fluff Fluff Fluff aaaand Fluff!_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3!**_

_**This is one is longer than the others so I hope you enjoy~**_

_**Rated T for language**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

_Day 3- Bloom_

Juvia's eyes widen at the pieces of paper in her hands, "Gray-sama is this yours?"

Gray, who was busy drying the dishes, almost dropped the plate in his hands when he saw Juvia holding the pieces of paper.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. He was one-hundred percent sure he had put them away, out of sight, but then again he had been tired from training yesterday.

Placing both the plate and the towel on the counter, he walked toward Juvia. Lots of pieces of paper were scattered on the table infront of her, all drawings of people.

He saw Juvia stared all of them in awe. "Did you drew this Gray-sama?" She was holding up a drawing of his teacher, Ur.

It was only her face, but even he had to admit he had done a pretty good job drawing it. Her hair perfectly reached the middle of her neck, just like she liked it; her dark eyes seemed to shine with happiness despite their darkness; and her smile, her rare genuine smile, that she only showed whenever he and Lyon argued about who was the best student and she will break them apart, smiling, saying that both were her best students and that she loved both of them no matter what. They would always blush and looked somewhere else while she laughed. He was actually proud of himself for getting her smile on paper, he wouldn't want to forget about it.

He nodded scratching the back of his neck. "Um, yeah..."

She smiled and looked down to stare at the rest of his drawings. They were drawings of his father, his teacher, Ultear, Lyon, and of the entire guild, even Natsu.

Though something was missing... Or rather someone...

"Why isn't Juvia here, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with a sad pout.

He blushed and looked somewhere else so she wouldn't notice. "Um, I kind of have a..." He coughed, "special portfolio for... you." By now Gray had no doubt his cheeks were red as Erza's hair.

Juvia blushed red, eyes wide, and took hold of the table to support her jelly knees. "G-Gray-sama has a s-special portfolio for Juvia?" Gray knew she was trying hard to stay conscious but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled still blushing.

Juvia slowly straighten herself, releasing the table, and took a deep breath; her cheeks still red. "C-can Juvia see them?"

If possible, Gray's blushed darken and he nodded, avoiding eye contact with her. "Sure..." He left the room for a few minutes then came back with a black portfolio in his hands.

Gray handed her the portfolio, still not looking at her, and shoved his hands on his pockets.

Juvia slowly opened the portfolio and gasped at the drawings inside. Indeed, the drawings were only of her. One of them was of her smiling, another of her laughing, another was of her sleeping with the sunlinght coming from a window shining down on her, another of her laughing under the rain, and so it went on and on.

But only one caught her full attention. The only one with colors.

It was a drawing of a flower. A blue flower. Her petals were closed, hiding a treasure inside. Below the closed blue flower was another blue flower but this one has already bloomed.

And kneeling inside the blue flower was her.

She wearing a light blue dress that reached to her thighs, no shoes. Her blue hair rained down her back like a waterfall of curls. Her eyes were closed as she looked up at the heavens, a smile on her face.

With tears of joy in her eyes, she looked up at Gray who was watching closely her reaction.

"It's beautiful, Gray-sama..." She smiled widely, wiping her tears with her free hand.

Gray let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, Gray-sama. I love it." She smiled then frowned.

"What?" Gray asked a bit concern with her sudden change of mood.

"It's just... Juvia can't help but think there's more to this drawing. Why did you draw Juvia inside a flower?" She looked at him with curiousity.

He blushed yet again and looked down at the drawing, "Um, well, before you joined Fairy Tail you were sad and alone, a closed flower." He pointed with his index finger at the closed flower at the top of the page. "And when you joined Fairy Tail you suddenly bloomed and became this cheerful girl, full of love, that was just trapped inside a world of loneliness and sadness, trapped inside a closed flower."

When Gray raised his head to look at Juvia she was smiling like an idiot, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly, "It's beautiful. Much more beautiful now that Juvia knows the reason for this drawing."

Gray smiled down at her, "You're welcome."

Juvia looked down at the drawing again and bit her lip, "If it's okay, can Juvia keep this drawing?"

Gray rolled his eyes, holding back a smile, "It's a drawing of you. Of course you can keep it, Juv."

Juvia grinned widely and hugged him tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you."

Gray chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

She pulled away from the hug and was about to hand him back his portfolio when he stopped her.

"Keep it."

Juvia stared at him again, her eyes wide, "B-but this belongs to Gray-sama."

"It belongs to you. It always has."

Juvia raised her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again, Gray-sama."

Gray smiled, "No problem. Just make sure to check it every once in awhile."

Juvia frowned in confusion and Gray couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her cheek.

_Three days later_

Juvia walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Gray was out, buying groceries since they're almost out. She opened one of the drawers and picked one of Gray's shirt when she saw it.

The black portfolio.

Juvia frowned. She was one hundred percent sure she had put it on her nightstand. Just then, Gray's words came back to her.

_Just make sure to check it every once in awhile._

Taking the portfolio in her hands, she opened it and saw a drawing that wasn't there before. She gasped.

The drawing was of her, of course, but this time she was inside a flower made of ice. She was wearing the same light blue dress, her blue hair falling down her back, barefoot, but instead of looking up at the heavens she was looking down at the ice flower with her hand resting on one of the ice petals, almost like she was caressing it.

Below the drawing was a note,

_Only you can bloom in a heart of ice._

A few tears fell down her cheeks as Juvia smiled widely at the note. When Gray got back, she tackled him with a kiss, knocking down all the groceries to the floor on the process. At first Gray was confused but when Juvia said "It's so beautiful" he caught on and kissed her back with everything he got. Yeah, only her can bloom in his heart made of ice.

* * *

**A/N: **_More Fluff!_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 4!**_

**_Sorry this is late. I was busy yesterday but here it is~_**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

_Day 4- Demons_

_Do it. You know you want to._

"No I don't!"

Juvia laid sprawled on the ground, bruised and injured, staring wide eyed at the boy she loved fighting with himself.

Before Gray started fighting back, she and the possesed Gray had engaged in battle after she showed up out of nowhere, along with Wendy and Carla. When she saw Gray, with his red eyes and dark marks eating half of his body, she knew immediately that that wasn't her Gray. This... evil dark aura didn't belong to her Gray.

But she never lost hope.

No, Juvia knew he was still in there. Somehow, she was going to bring him back. Even if it meant fighting the one she loved the most. And so she did.

Of course, Gray took her down with just a few blows but she never gave in. She fought back. She had gained the upper hand a few times but he will always find a way to bring her down.

Only when she hadn't much strenght left, all her magic power drained, did she stopped fighting. She just laid there, looking down at the ground, doing nothing. She could hear her friends, her nakama, screaming out for her behind the strong ice walls of the barrier Gray had build for them to fight in. Even when Gray went for the kill she didn't moved from her place on the ground. Slowly, she had raised her head to gaze at the eyes of the person who dared called himself her Gray.

"You wouldn't." She said in a calm yet stern voice, "Juvia knows Gray is still in there somewhere. He would never kill me or his friends."

_It_ smirked devishlisly, "We'll just see about that." He raised his hand, an ice sword in hand, and aimed for her heart. He drove it down and... the ice sword fell to the ground.

"Over my dead body I'll let you use me to kill her!"

Juvia gasped and looked at the man standing in front of her. It was him.

Not _it_ but _him_. His eyes, his dark blue eyes, the ones she had been dreaming of seeing again, were staring down at her.

But it changed as fast as it came.

Red eyes stared down at her now.

_Well, if not her then... What about them? Your dear friends._

"Never you bastard!"

And so it went on and on.

And all Juvia could do was watch in shock, as well as the rest of her friends, as Gray fought with himself, with his own demon.

_Why the change of heart? I know you wanted to kill them before._

"That's not true! Now shut up!"

A few feet away from Juvia, Gray was on the ground, on his knees, holding his head, screaming and yelling for the demon inside him to shut up.

_Come on. Do it! It's so easy and you know it. Just grab the sword and stab her in the heart. So simple. So beautiful._

"I won't do it! I will never hurt her!"

_Oh, but you did. Remember? You left her for six months to root._

"Shut up! That wasn't, t-that wasn't me!"

_And your friends? What about them? Wouldn't you love to kill them? Bathe in ther blood?_

"I said SHUT UP!"

_What about the iron dragon slayer? He seems to be someone you'll enjoy to kill._

Gray threw his fists hard on the ground, cracking it, and breathed heavily; his eyes shut in pain.

"Shut. Up!"

_What about the celestial mage? She seems weak. You can kill her in no time._

"No!"

_The little dragon slayer? She's just a kid. A pretty victim to kill._

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

_And the fire dragon slayer? You two have a history of rivalry. It won't be too hard to kill h-_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Tears fell down Juvia's cheeks seeing Gray struggle with the demon inside him. She didn't have to look to know that Lucy and Wendy were crying too. But when she did, she was surprise to see Natsu shed a few tears himself, as well as Happy. In other circumstances, Juvia and Lucy will have teased them about their brother bond and how much they loved each other. Gajeel was looking at Gray in absolute horror, as well as Carla and Lily.

_Well, aren't you sweet? Protecting your friends from me. No, wait, from yourself._

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Slowly, she raised herself to her feet, woobling a bit, and step by step, walked toward Gray. She ignored Gajeel's shouts. She ignored Gray's screaming. She kept moving forward.

As soon as she was standing in front of him, she dropped to her knees, and hugged him tightly.

Gray gasped at the unexpected warmth and looked up to see Juvia embracing him. No, she can't be near him. He will kill her. She needs to let go now.

"Juvia, what are you doing?! I'll kill you!"

"No, you won't."

His eyes widen at her voice, so vulnerable yet strong.

"Juvia knows you won't kill her. But Juvia can't just lay there and watch you fight yourself alone."

Gray raised his head to face her but before he could do so he screamed and grabbed his head.

_She's right there! Do it! Do it now! Kill her!_

"NO! I won't kill her!"

He tried to pull away from her but she won't let him. She held him close to her no matter how much he struggled.

_Do it! Do it now!_

"No!"

_You're a coward! You can't kill her!_

"I'm not a coward!"

_Yes you are! You can't even kill your own friends!_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Juvia whimpered, every scream coming out of Gray was like a knife through her heart. He sounded so desperate, so in pain, so _vulnerable._

But she never let him go. Despite Gray's struggles, his screams, his pain, she held on to him like she had back then in his village, when he had cried his heart out to her.

_Why?! Why can't you kill her?! Them?! Why?!_

"B-because... Because I'm a member of Fairy Tail! And Fairy Tail doesn't hurt their nakama!"

Juvia cried, not out of sadness but out of joy. He hadn't forgotten about Fairy Tail after all. She could faintly hear Natsu's voice shouting "Hell yeah you are!" through the ice and she smiled weakly at his words.

Gray gasped loudly and held on to Juvia tightly, like he was in deep pain. And like before, she never let him go.

She felt Gray's hand hold what's left of her dress tighter then ever so slowly going numb. He collapsed into Juvia's arms, breathing heavily.

She could hear the ice cracking around them but she didn't care. All that mattered was the man in her arms right now.

"J-Juvia..."

"Shhh." Juvia whispered with tears in her eyes. "It's okay. Juvia's here."

Gray wrapped his arms around her small waist, holding her tightly. "Juvia, I-I'm sorry I-I'm so sorry.."

"Shhh, it's okay. Juvia doesn't blame you." She stroked his hair lovingly and he seemed to enjoy it because she felt his body relax.

"Still! Juv, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Gray-sama really needs to shut up now or Juvia will definitely slap his mouth shut."

Gray shut his mouth, amused at her choice of words, and smiled weakly. "I missed you, Juvia..."

Juvia smiled brightly, and with tears flowing down freely down her cheeks, she kissed the top of his head, "Juvia missed you too, Gray-sama...

Welcome back."

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but neither of them cared. They were together again.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5!**_

**_This one has to be my best one yet! Cause i had the feels~ XD_**

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

_Day 5- Dancing_

Gray couldn't help the small smile playing on his lips from his spot on the bar. Tonight, Fairy Tail was having one of their big parties with the other guilds. Everyone was dancing, chatting, cheering, eating, fighting, competing, you know the usual.

Natsu and Sting were off fighting somewhere in this whole mess, with Happy and Lector cheering for them. Lucy was chatting with Yukino while Erza was chatting with both Kagura and Minerva. Gajeel was talking to Rogue until Levy dragged him to the dancefloor, protesting the whole way. Wendy and Chelia were eating sweets with Carla shaking her head everytime they ate another candy. Cana and Bacchus were having a drinking contest as always, though this time Cana was actually winning.

Gray rolled his eyes. He swears that woman has alcohol running through her veins instead of blood.

Everyone was having fun with their comrades and friends... Everyone but him.

Is not that he's mad or anything, he's just always the one in parties that rather watch what everyones doing, you never know when ones action could turn into some juicy gossip or blackmail.

Though, that wasn't the main reason why he was looking every ten seconds at the wild crowd. He would never admitted out loud of course, but he couldn't find a unique shade of blue hair in the crowd...

"Gray-sama!"

He turned around to see Juvia smiling brightly at him like she always did. He lifted his drink to his lips to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, Juv." He took a swig of his drink and offered some to Juvia who happily took the glass from him and swallowed what was left whole.

Gray stared at her as she drank the rest of his drink and glared when she handed him his glass back with an innocent smile. "You're gonna have to pay for my next drink, you know?"

"Gray-sama should have thought twice before offering Juvia his drink." She giggled and he felt his heart flutter just like all the times it does when she laughs.

He rolled his eyes, asking Mirajane for another drink. She glanced at Juvia then at him and winked before fetching him his drink. He was grateful for the dimmed lights or else someone will notice his pink cheeks.

Juvia asked nicely for a drink when Mirajane came back with his. Mirajane smiled sweetly telling Juvia to give her a second and she'll be right back with her drink. Juvia thanked Mirajane and sat on the stool next to Gray.

Gray took a swig of his drink and was about to start a conversation with Juvia when she beat him to it.

"Have you seen Lyon-sama anywhere?" Juvia asked searching the crowd with a frown.

Gray almost choked on his drink, but Juvia was too busy searching the crowd for his 'big brother' to notice, and he chugged down all of his drink before turning to Juvia with what he hoped was a casual look.

"No, why?" He cleared his throat hoping he didn't sound so harsh either.

Juvia teared her eyes away from the crowd and looked at him, "Well, Juvia was hoping she'll get to see Lyon-sama tonight."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Juvia nodded eagerly with a smile, which felt like punch in the gut. "Yeah! Juvia hasn't seen Lyon-sama in quite awhile. Juvia actually misses him." She finished with a sad frown.

Gray urged Mirajane to get him another drink, asap. His thoughts were swimming with uncomfortable thoughts of Juvia and Lyon that he didn't notice Mirajane smirking knowingly at Gray.

Mirajane came back with Juvia and Gray's drinks and Gray swallowed half of his drink in one gulp.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?" Juvia frowned with concern.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. He wanted to forget about Lyon so he was going to ask her about her last mission when the devil showed up.

"Juvia-chan!"

"Ek! Lyon-sama!"

Lyon smiling brightly and hugged Juvia and spun her around making her squealed in surprise. Gray growled low in his throat and took another gulp of his drink.

"Juvia-chan! It's been so long since I've saw your angelic face. How you beeing, my love?" Lyon asked charmingly, or annoyingly in Gray's case. His jaw almost dropped when Juvia giggled.

"Juvia's been good, Lyon-sama."

"And as beautiful as always." Lyon winked and he seemed to notice someone else was with them because he turned his head and grinned when he saw Gray.

"Gray! You dare sit there without saying at least hello to your big brother?" Lyon smiled thriumphantly when he saw a vein pop on Gray's forehead.

"Shut up, Lyon." He grumbled and ignored the older man and continued to enjoy his drink.

"Grumpy as always I see." Lyon chuckled and turned once again to Juvia. "Juvia, my dear, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Juvia blushed a bit and looked at Gray then at Lyon but before she could answer someone took hold of her wrist and began dragging her to the dancefloor.

"Come on, Juvia." Gray said moving his fingers from her wrist to her hand and pulled her beside him, dragging her to the dancefloor as far away from Lyon as possible.

Juvia blushed red at the contact and was too focus on trying to stay conscious she didn't saw Gray smirking at Lyon, who was shocked that Gray even made the first move.

"You win this one, Gray!" Lyon declared dramatically and spun around walking away from them.

Or rather walking to someone.

"See? Told you I could do it." Lyon grinned at the three girls, one blonde, one silver, and one scarlet.

"You seriously know how to get on Gray's nerves." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, nice job! I'm been trying to get them together for months!" Mirajane exclaimed happily. "I can't believe just your presence near Juvia will make him jealous! It was so adorable!"

"Indeed. I've never seeing Gray so jealous before." Erza smiled softly. She was glad Gray was finally opening up to Juvia, and it was about time to. She was practically pushing their heads together.

"Me neither." Lyon grinned and looked over his shoulder to see his 'little brother' dancing with the girl he once thought was the one. Both of them were laughing, mostly Juvia but Gray had a smile on his face at least. Lyon smiled almost fondly, happy that his 'little brother' has found someone who could make him smile like that, because if someone knew Gray better than anyone it was him, and he knew Gray wasn't one to smile often, especially over a girl. "I'm just glad he finally found someone."

"Didn't you used to like Juvia before?" Lucy knew she shouldn't ask but she really was curious.

Lyon chuckled, "Yes, I did. But I realize she wasn't it for me. I saw the effect she had on Gray and I knew Gray returned her feelings, even if he was too dickhead to admit it."

"You really care about Gray, don't you?" Erza asked with a kind smile.

Lyon scoffed but his smile betrayed him, "Of course, I do. He's my little brother, whenever he likes it or not." He turned around, not seeing the girls smiles at his obvious love for Gray, and searched the crowd till he saw them.

They were slow dancing. Gray's arms wrapped Juvia and hers wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder. Juvia was smiling, of course, but it almost took him by surprise when he noticed a small smile on Gray's face.

Lyon smiled. Yep, they were definitely made for each other.

* * *

**A/N: **_OTP AND BROTP FLUFF!~_

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day 6!_**

**_Sorry this one is a bit lame but with the new FT chapter I lost a bit of inspiration~_**

**_hope you guys enjoy!~_**

* * *

_Day__ 6- __Light_

Gray sighed deeply as he stood in front of the door of the house he lived six months with Juvia. His dark marks were gone for good and his hair was back to normal, much to his relief. He hated that hair style. He was only wearing his pants, to the weird relief of everyone, but something was missing. And he knew where that missing thing was.

His hand reached for doorknob and taking a deep breath, he turned it and opened the door. He sighed in relief when he entered inside the house he lived for six months. He could hear faint voices coming from Juvia's room and he almost froze.

Taking another deep breath, he walked toward Juvia's room.

"Gray-san!" Wendy exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes when she saw him enter the room. She sat on a chair in front of Juvia, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. At the mention of his name, Juvia looked up with wide eyes and gasped loudly when she saw him.

Gray's eyes widen as well when he saw how bad she was. She was paler than usual, covered in sweat and her eyes...

Her eyes no longer held that sparkle of happiness she always had. Instead, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

Wendy excused herself, aware of the tension between them, and exited the room with Carla.

They stared at each other for who knows how long and the only sound was the pouring rain outside till Juvia decided to break the silence.

"I-is it really y-you, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in a shaky voice, her lower lip trembling.

Gray swallowed and nodded, looking down at the ground.

Juvia sobbed and with woobly legs launched herself at Gray. He grabbed her waist to not lose his balance and hugged her back tightly.

Gray felt his shoulder getting wet and knew immediately she was crying.

"Y-you're back!" Juvia sobbed holding him tighter. He nodded again and stroked her blue hair.

"I'm back. I'm so sorry for lea-"

"You baka!" Gray was pushed back by small hands and this time he almost fell to the floor. He raises his head to see Juvia still crying but her eyes were filled with anger and frustration.

"Why did you leave Juvia?!" She punched him hard in the chest with each word she yelled. He let her. "Six months you left Juvia! She has been waiting for six months! You call Juvia a baka but you're a bigger baka than Juvia!" He winced with each word and punch she threw at him, but he didn't stop her. He deserves every word and punch.

"Juvia waited and missed you! Juvia missed you for so long! She missed you! S-s-she-I-I missed y-you..." Juvia was now breathing heavily and she fell forward but Gray catched before she could fall. He hated this. He hated that he was the reason she was like this. He hated doing to Juvia even if he wasn't aware of it. He hated _himself._

"I'm sorry, Juvia... I'm so sorry you have no idea how sorry I am." Gray held her closer and she snaked her arms around his waist.

"Juvia forgives you." She whispered softly. "She will always forgivw you, Gray-sama."

"You shouldn't." He growled, "I wouldn't. I haven't forgiving myself yet. So how can you possibly forgive me?"

"Because Juvia loves you, Gray-sama. No matter what."

He smiled a little smile and hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, Juv..."

Juvia gasped softly at her nickname and smiled for the first time in six months. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as if she had remembered something.

"Gray-sama Juvia needs to give you something." Slowly, she pulled away from him and walked toward the drawers. She opened one of them and took something silver with a cross out of it.

Gray sucked a breath at the necklace he had left behind. He had done that on purpose, so Juvia will have something of his to remember him by.

Juvia held the necklace tight in her hand before handing it to him. Hesitantly, he took the necklace from her and stared at it. This necklace has been with him since he was a kid, even before Deloria. It was also a family necklace that's been in the Fullbuster family for years. It used to belong to his father and he passed it down to him when he was five, just like his father's father did with him when he was five too. He put it on and smiled as the familiar cold metal laid on his bare chest.

He looked at Juvia and smiled, "Thanks for taking care of it."

Juvia smiled brightly, tears still in her eyes. "Anything for Gray-sama."

He smiled again and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight and they stayed like this for who knows how long, yet neither one of them cared. Both were in each others arms and for now that's all that mattered.

"Welcome back, Gray-sama."

The rain outside ceased and for the first time in six months, there was light in their home.

* * *

**A/N: **_*sighs* How I wish this will happen..._

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Day!~ QAQ**_

_**This has been so fun! I can't believe I actually wrote a story for every prompts! I really hope you guys enjoyed my stories!~ ^^**_

_**Here is today with Sweet!**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

_Day 7- Sweet_

Juvia knows not many people think highly of Gray. Everyone who meets Gray their first impression is a cold arrogant guy who doesn't care about anyone. Those who know him well know that he's more than that. They know he's loyal, strong, passionate and a wonderful friend who will always be there when you need him the most. But what only a few people know about Gray is that despite his cold attitude he's actually sweet and kind.

Yes, Gray Fullbuster, is actually sweet and kind

He only shows this side to very few people, mostly Juvia and Wendy, and on certain ocassions, Asuka. Even if he isn't aware that people are clearly watching.

Juvia remembers one day she entered the guild and was looking for Gray when she saw him on a corner with Wendy. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she had looked very sad. Juvia frowned sadly, wondering why Wendy was so sad when she was always happy, and was about to make her way toward her when Wendy giggled. Juvia stopped and search for the source of her laughter and almost gasped when she saw who it was.

Gray, his hand outstretched, made a small ice sculpture of Natsu screaming, which no doubt was something like 'Fight me!'. He closed his fist, glowing with his ice make magic, and opened it again with a small sculpture of Happy giving an annoyed Carla a fish. Wendy giggled again, making the ice mage smile, and he continued making funny ice sculpture of the guild members until Wendy was feeling much better.

Juvia, along with Mirajane, watched the whole thing with a bright smile on her face. "He's like a big brother to Wendy." Mirajane cooed, "Isn't he sweet?"

Juvia giggled softly, "Yes, Gray-sama is really sweet. But he will rather go on a mission with Natsu than admit it."

Mirajane chuckled, she had known Gray long enough to know it was true. "Yeah. Not unless I make him though..." Mirajane said sweetly with a dark aura surrounding her, making the ones near her shiver in fear.

Juvia laughed nervously, "Juvia's sure you could, Mira-san."

But that wasn't last of it.

A couple of days later, while Gray was in the middle of a fight with both Natsu and Gajeel, they broke one of Asuka's favorite horse toy. If the situation wasn't too drastic the look on their faces would have been priceless. Her parents were off on a mission so they were lucky enough, but still a crying Asuka wasn't something to take lightly. Gajeel and Natsu almost got into another fight on who broke the toy before Erza puched their heads together. Gray, on the other hand, used his ice make magic to build a stronger and beautiful horse toy of ice. He knelt down and handed it to Asuka who immediately stopped crying at the sight of the beautiful horse of ice. She squealed and giggled shouting 'thank you' to Gray. Gray smiled and patted the girl on the head before standing up to his full height.

"That was a very sweet thing you did, Gray." Erza said with a gentle smile.

Gray grumbled a 'whatever' his cheeks pink and went to pick his shirt but it was soon forgotten when Natsu called him a 'sweet princess' and so another fight started.

Juvia rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless and cheered for her boyfriend, who sent her smile before been punched in the face by Natsu.

Juvia will never forget those rare sweet moments from Gray, but she has to say her favorite one has to be when she was on her 'monthly gift' and she had snapped at him countless times.

Juvia have been so angry that day for no apparent reason (stupid hormones) that she hadn't realize she had snapped at him because if she had she will have cried a river begin him for forgiveness. But she hadn't, so she locked herself in their room. And he let her, which got her even angrier.

After an hour or so, Gray knocked gently on the door. "Juvia? I think it's time for you to come out."

Juvia puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms from her spot on the bed. "And why would Juvia do that?"

"Because I say so."

"Gray-sama is so mean!"

"O-oi I was just kidding! Sorry! Please don't cry!"

"Who said Juvia was crying?!"

"Um, ugh! Just come outside, Juv. I miss you."

Juvia blushed lightly and slowly uncrossed her arms. "You do?"

"Of course I do, baka. I-I mean, um, eh, just don't get mad for calling you baka, please. You know it's a habit of mine."

Juvia giggled, she could totally see him leaning against the door, his face scrunched up in frustration while he stripped. And he was going through all that just to get her out of the room, because he misses her.

Juvia smiled, sprinting to the door and opened it to see a relieved Gray without a shirt, of course. "Thank goodness. It was getting too quiet for my liking."

Juvia giggled again and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the living room, she stopped dead on her tracks.

The living room floor in front of the TV lacrima was covered in blankets. The table they use to hold the TV lacrima was filled with candles, giving the room a romantic aura. And on the couch, which was covered by blankets too, were two bowls of her favorite ice cream, blue cotton candy.

Slowly, she turned around to face Gray who's cheek were pink. "Gray-sama... what's all this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks getting redder by the second. "Well, you seemed pretty angry before so I thought I could cheer you up..."

Juvia smiled brightly and tackled him in a hug, "Gray-sama is so sweet!"

"Oi, s-shut up..."

They spent the whole night watching comedy movies and eating blue cotton candy ice cream, laughing and goofing around, and yes, they did make-out in the middle of the movies. It was the first time Juvia had ever felt happy during her 'monthly gift'. And all because of Gray been sweet and kind to her.

And that's why Juvia, and his closest friends, know that Gray Fullbuster is definitely one of the sweetest person you'll ever meet, as long as you don't get on his cold side.

* * *

**A/N:** _Happy Gruvia Week!~_

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


End file.
